celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Coruscant
Coruscant is a massive city planet that was once one of the cultural centers of the Star Wars universe, before X-Parasites invaded and infested the planet, making it an extremely dangerous place for travellers to wander. Before the X-Parasites took it over, it had a massive population far beyond any other planets known, made up of almost every race in the galaxy. The Jedi Temple was where hundreds of generations of jedi knights were trained, although it was desecrated with the rest of the city. Background The recorded history of Coruscant stretches back so far that it becomes indistinguishable from legend… ―Pollux Hax As far back as can be recorded, Coruscant was the center of human growth in the universe. Formerly called Notron, its name was changed at an unknown date. Its most striking feature, the endless sea of skyscrapers, came about relatively early in its history. At one point before the Republic, it was tapped by the Infinite Empire of Rakata to provide slave labor to build the Star Forge. A plague destroyed the Rakata, however, freeing up the planet's resources and allowing it to expand. Once the Galactic Constitution was signed, forming the Republic, Coruscant invented the hyperdrive, cementing its place as the capital. Coruscant's research also produced several commonplace technologies such as blasters, and it became a very desirable target for wars due to its position both as the capital and as the center of the universe. Coruscant played a critical role during the Clone Wars, naturally. Hosting the Senate that authorized the decision to deploy the Clone Troopers, it was the central planet of leadership. Because of this, great care was taken to defend the few routes that connected it. Its own lack of defenses was exploited by General Grievous, who used hidden hyperspace routes to launch a surprise attack that took Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. This kidnapping, in turn, set up the critical events that would spell the doom of the Jedi as the universe knew it. Multiverse Timeline SA-X has infested Coruscant with the X, whose allegiance to the Lords of Midnight allows them safe passage in the Infected city. They are the only ones, and those who are not one with the X still feel on edge here. Any travellers not with the Lords of Midnight are thrown into a situation of high danger when traversing the city-world. The front pathway into Coruscant's Jedi Temple has been destroyed after Darth Phobos killed the Gadora-X that guarded the entrance. Any who would wish to visit must now find alternative means of entry- Not an easy feat on Coruscant. Regions Command Center Originally the Senate District, Command Center is now the beating heart of Coruscant. Everything is organized there, from military action to production schedules. The Command Center is heavily fortified and patrolled by the top-ranking X-Parasite soldiers, and so only the foolhardiest of rebels ever try to attack. Flight to and from space is only authorized here- Any ships leaving or entering the planet anywhere else are marked shoot on sight. The Works This large factory complex is used to produce weapons, armor, food, and hundreds of other things useful to X. Despite its importance, the Works are poorly defended, as the overwhelmingly toxic atmosphere generally works to repel the poorly-equipped rebel forces on its own. Space Pirate-X workers are more tolerant of the toxic atmosphere, but even then only a few worker class are present. The vast majority of the work is done with machines, operated by a sapient being remotely. Domestic Cities The sprawling areas where Coruscant's inhabitants used to live are largely deserted and oftentimes still in ruins from the battle, as resources intended for rebuilding are continually used in more strategically important areas. While the area has frequent patrols from X-Parasite soldiers, it is by far the least policed of all places on Coruscant, and so where the majority of the rebels and survivors live. Non-X carve out their own holdings and alliances in an attempt to survive on the hostile world, but above all they live in secrecy. The Cities are less defended, but the X will still send in large forces to wipe out survivors when they find them. Nettori The old Jedi Temple fell into disrepair after the Jedi's near eradication during the early stages of the X Invasion. Part of the X's strategy was to release one of their most potent biological weapons into the center of the Jedi's holy order, a weapon which quickly forced them all out. As the war raged on, the temple was abandoned by both sides. Nettori, left to its own devices, spread. The Jedi Temple, and a radius of several miles around it, are choked with horrible, living vines and a native ecosystem of insect-X. Temperatures are hot and the atmosphere is humid in the area. The Nettori is nearly omniscient in the area where its vines spread and has mild control over the creatures that live there. Nettori operates with a hostile intelligence even to the X's allies. The entire area is a no-fly zone, and no effort is made to retrieve any craft that crash or are shot down there. The Wilds The lower depths of Coruscant, far from the upper layer of city, are a festering, untamed wilderness. Rebels make frequent headquarters here, far from the prying eyes of the X above. They are not alone. As its name suggests, the wild is populated by wildlife, X and otherwise. All the above do everything in their power to survive, forming a violent ecosystem formed mostly on predation. X-Parasites frequently select the longest lived creatures from the wild to be conscripted into army forces, as those that live longest tend to be the most ferocious. As X-Army presence is nonexistent, the wilds are perhaps the most hospitable place for an enemy of the X to be- If they can survive long enough in the cities above to get down so far. Inhabitants X-Parasites are the predominant lifeform on this planet now. They take the forms of various creatures from their home world or from the species that lived on the planet. There are also small segments of survivors, groups of uninfected life who are trapped on the planet and merely trying to survive, or attempting to rebel against the X. Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Deep Space